All hope in the return
by The secret of Lucius
Summary: What will happen when some of their own are snatched from them? GC NS
1. Incidents

'All hope in the return'  
  
What will happen when some of their own are snatched from them?  
  
Spoilers – anything up to and including season 4 Pairings – G/C, N/S Rating – PG13 for now, may change to R later on

Disclaimer – anything you recognise, I don't own  
  
Chapter one – (Incidents)  
  
Catherine Willows sighed and rubbed her eyes as she shut the door of her locker.  
  
'You ok Cath?' asked Nick Stokes, pulling on his jacket and grabbing his bag.  
  
'Yeah thanks, just tired' said Catherine, 'these triple shifts kill!' Nick laughed,  
  
'Yeah, they kill alright! See ya tomorrow – or tonight I guess'  
  
'See you.' Catherine picked up her bag and keys and headed towards Grissom's office.  
  
'Here's that file you wanted' Catherine told Grissom, putting the file on his desk. 'Goodnight Gil'  
  
'Nite Cath' he replied. He watched her leave his office and head off down the hall. Did she have any idea what he felt for her? Was there any chance she felt the same? No. He would be stupid to think that, to get his hopes up. He would go on as usual, hiding his feelings for her...  
  
Catherine finally reached her home after fighting through the usual Vegas traffic. She entered her home, dumped her bag on a chair and headed for the kitchen. Deciding that she was too tired to be hungry, Catherine poured herself a glass of juice and decided to go to bed. For once she was glad her sister had offered to take Lindsey for the night, that meant Cath could get some rest. Yawning, she pushed open the door to her bedroom but was knocked off balance by a man, waiting for her behind the door. The glass of juice she was carrying fell out of her hands and smashed on the floor.  
  
'Scream and you're dead' growled the man. Catherine kicked him and scratched his arm in an attempt to get free.  
  
'You little...' The man slapped her and pushed her onto the bed. He produced a cloth from his pocket and pressed it over her nose and mouth. Catherine stopped struggling as she inhaled the chloroform. The last thing she saw before drifting into unconsciousness was the cold blue eyes of her assailant.  
  
TBC...


	2. Discoveries

'All hope in the return'  
  
What will happen when some of their own are snatched from them?  
  
Spoilers – anything up to and including season 4 Pairings – G/C, N/S Rating – PG13 for now, may change to R later on Disclaimer – anything you recognise, I don't own  
  
Chapter two – (Discoveries)  
  
'Has anyone seen Cath?' asked Grissom, walking into the break room and looking around.  
  
'Not since last shift' replied Nick. 'She was pretty tired, maybe she overslept.'  
  
'I've called her, but she's not answering her home phone, cell or pager' Grissom told him.  
  
'Maybe we should go round to her place?' spoke up Warrick Brown.  
  
'Ok, Warrick, you and I will go round to Catherine's' said Grissom. 'Nick – go and find Sara and let her know what's going on, I think I saw her heading towards ballistics.'  
  
'Ok boss' said Nick, walking out.  
  
Half an hour later, Grissom and Warrick pulled up outside Catherine's home.  
  
'Her Tahoe's still here' Warrick said noticing the vehicle parked in the driveway. 'Could be that Nick was right, she just overslept.'  
  
'Lets hope so' answered Grissom. They walked up to the door and found it to be unlocked and ajar. Both men drew their guns, unsure of what they would find ahead of them. Finding nothing in the ground floor, they headed upstairs. Grissom entered Catherine's room first.  
  
'Oh god!' he cried. Warrick came running through.  
  
'What is it?' he asked, stopping when he noticed the broken glass and the messed up bed. He moved to pick up a piece of cloth from the bed, remembering at the last moment to put on his gloves. He recognised the smell straight away.  
  
'Griss...it's chloroform'. Grissom drew in a deep breath.  
  
'Call Nick and Sara, we all need to process the scene now.'  
  
Nick had finally found Sara, not in ballistics but in DNA talking to Greg. He walked in the door to the lab and was greeted by a high five from Greg.  
  
'Well done Nicky my man!' he said and added, 'mind you, I always thought that Sara would choose the Gregmeister but I guess that you were the next best thing!'  
  
'Sara! You told him?' exclaimed Nick. Sara Sidle smiled and gave her new boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Sorry Nicky, guess I couldn't resist!' Nick laughed. At that moment his cell rang.  
  
'Stokes...yeah...really?!...God, we'll be right there.' He ended the call.  
  
'What's up?' asked Sara. 'That sounded bad'.  
  
'They think Cath's been kidnapped!' answered Nick.  
  
'Kidnapped...why? Oh my god, what can we do?' Sara looked very pale. Over time she and Catherine had bonded and become close.  
  
'Grissom wants us at the scene' replied Nick. He looked concerned for Sara as he knew about her and Catherine's good friendship. 'Greg – we'll send over any trace evidence as soon as we can, it's top priority, understand?'  
  
'Over course' Greg replied. He watched Nick and Sara exit his lab and prayed that Catherine would be ok.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Reasons

'All hope in the return'  
  
What will happen when some of their own are snatched from them?  
  
Spoilers – anything up to and including season 4 Pairings – G/C, N/S Rating – PG13 for now, may change to R later on, **warning – rape implied**

Disclaimer – anything you recognise, I don't own  
  
Chapter three – (Reasons)  
  
Catherine woke up in a daze, not knowing where she was. She moved and felt the restraints trapping her hands behind her back. That was when she remembered what had happened to her. She looked around at her surroundings in an attempt to find out where she was. The room was pretty basic – an attic type room she guessed. The only furniture was the bed she was on. She squinted to get a good look at the view from the single, small window that was in the room. In the distance she could see the sky tower – a familiar landmark. She was still in Vegas. Thank god she thought to herself. Suddenly a voice broke her thoughts,  
  
'Awake now are we Ms Willows?' said the man that she assumed had abducted her.  
  
'Looks like it doesn't it?' she replied. The remark was answered with a slap. Catherine was knocked backwards by the force of the blow.  
  
'Don't be smart with me Catherine' said the man, 'You don't know who you're dealing with'. Catherine could feel her face throbbing where he had hit her and she winced.  
  
'Who are you?' she asked. The man laughed,  
  
'You'll know soon enough'.  
  
'Then tell me why I'm here' cried Catherine.  
  
'I've got issues with some of your male colleagues' he said.  
  
'And what does that have to do with me?' asked Catherine, confused.  
  
'Well, let's just say that Gil Grissom will suffer much more than anyone else because you're missing'. The man smirked and Catherine could see the evil in his eyes.  
  
'What do you mean?' she asked.  
  
'I mean that our friend Gil cares for you a lot more than you know Catherine...and I suspect you feel the same for him'. Catherine snapped,  
  
'You don't know what the hell you're talking about!' she shouted, 'and he's not your friend you sick bastard!' The man grabbed her by the throat and pushed her onto the bed, choking her.  
  
'Shhhh now Catherine...you don't want to make me angry, do you?' he let go and Catherine sat up, gasping for air.  
  
'Now Catherine, I think you and I should have a little fun...you know, show Grissom what he's been missing...' He started to unbutton his jeans, smiling all the time. Realisation showed in Catherine's eyes.  
  
'No...no, you can't do this, please don't, you can't!' she pleaded, trying to back away from him.  
  
'That's where you're wrong Catherine, I can do this and I will' he told her calmly. Catherine closed her eyes and prayed that she would wake up from this nightmare.  
  
'Open your eyes Catherine' the man instructed, untying her hands. 'Now this can be easy or difficult for you, depends on if you resist or not'. He stroked her face and she flinched, he looked angry.  
  
'Looks like it's going to be the hard way then', he grabbed her wrists and moved on top of her. For the first time, Catherine screamed.


	4. Developments

'All hope in the return'  
  
What will happen when some of their own are snatched from them?

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!  
  
Spoilers – anything up to and including season 4

Pairings – G/C, N/S

Rating – PG13 for now, may change to R later on

Disclaimer – anything you recognise, I don't own  
  
Chapter four – (Developments)  
  
'Who the hell is this guy?' shouted Grissom in exasperation. The team had been working for hours and had not uncovered anything that would give them a hint to Catherine's attacker or whereabouts.  
  
'This guy's smart Griss', said Nick. 'He must have been planning this for weeks.'  
  
'He's kidnapped a CSI' Grissom stated, 'that isn't smart and he's going to pay for this'. With that remark he walked out of the room. Sara started after him but Warrick stopped her.  
  
'He needs to be alone right now'. Warrick said. Grissom sat outside with his head in his hands, why did he feel so useless? Why couldn't he help her? Suddenly his thoughts were broken by Sara.  
  
'Griss, I'm gonna take this evidence back to the lab – get Greg to analyse it a.s.a.p'. Not receiving an answer, she started to walk over to her Tahoe.  
  
'Why do I feel so responsible Sara?' spoke up Grissom. Sara turned around startled, Grissom was showing his feelings? To her? She cautiously sat down beside him.  
  
'This isn't your fault' she assured him. 'You can't be with her 24 hours a day – you can't protect her all the time'.  
  
'I love her Sara'. Sara was shocked, she had no idea he felt that way about Cath. She took a deep breath,  
  
'We'll find her Grissom, we're gonna get her back'. Grissom sighed,  
  
'What if she's been hurt? What if she's not the same? What if she's been...' his voice cracked as he finally broke down and allowed himself to be consoled by Sara.  
  
'Don't worry Griss, we won't stop until she's in your arms – until she's safe'. Grissom managed a smile.  
  
'Thanks Sara...thanks for everything...I really appreciate it'.  
  
'It's ok' replied Sara. She stood up and picked up her field kit. 'I better take this stuff back to the lab, I'll be back in about an hour.'  
  
'Ok, see you then' answered Grissom drifting back into his own world as Sara drove off.  
  
Cursing the heavy traffic Sara finally steered her Tahoe into the Crime lab car park. She grabbed her field kit and evidence bags and walked into the lab, heading straight for DNA. Greg was pacing his lab waiting anxiously for news.  
  
'Sara! Have you found anything?' he asked her hopefully.  
  
'Not much, we're kinda hoping you'll find something'. Sara handed him the samples the CSIs had collected.  
  
'Ok, I'm right on it' said Greg. Sara smiled and left his lab. She spent the next ten minutes taking pieces of evidence to various lab techs before deciding to head back to the scene. Sara walked out of the building and over to her Tahoe. Just as she was reaching for her keys she felt the presence of someone behind her. Before she could turn around, something hit her head, hard. She fell to the ground unconscious.


	5. Deepening

'All hope in the return'  
  
What will happen when some of their own are snatched from them?  
  
Spoilers – anything up to and including season 4

Pairings – G/C, N/S

Rating – PG13 for now, may change to R later on

Disclaimer – anything you recognise, I don't own  
  
Chapter five – (Deepening)  
  
Sara woke up feeling a sharp pain in her head. She struggled against her restraints before opening her eyes. She took in her surroundings immediately and instead focused on a small figure curled up on the bed that was the only thing furnishing the room.  
  
'Cath...Catherine?' She whispered. The figure turned to look at her. 'Oh my god' Sara exclaimed as she say Catherine's bruised and bloody face. Her eyes travelled down as she saw Cath's bruised body and the tell-tale bruises on her thighs. 'God Cath, what has he done to you?' Catherine's eyes filled up with tears as she tried to cover herself up.  
  
'Sara...just do what he wants....please. He won't hurt you then.' Sara couldn't believe the change in Catherine, where had the strong woman that she knew gone? She moved herself over to the bed so she could talk to Cath properly.  
  
'Who is he?' Sara asked. 'What does he want?'  
  
'I don't know who he is' whispered Cath. 'He won't tell me but he told me that...' her voice trailed off and her eyes widened in terror as she saw her attacker enter the room and stand behind Sara.  
  
'Ms Sidle' said the man, 'nice to see you awake but I don't remember giving you permission to move.' He kicked her in the stomach causing her to gasp and wince in pain.  
  
'NO!' Cath cried. The man smiled.  
  
'Does this bother you Catherine?' he asked. 'Would you rather have me spend some more time with you?' He stroked the side of her face and Sara could see the terror in her eyes.  
  
'Leave her alone!' she shouted. 'Haven't you done enough to her already?' This statement earned her a slap from the man.  
  
'Shut up Sara, or you won't like what will happen to you.'  
  
'Like what' answered Sara defiantly. This made the man laugh.  
  
'Well let me put it to you like this. Catherine didn't shut up when she was told and look at her now...We had fun though, didn't we Catherine?' Catherine closed her eyes, pain evident on her face. The man smiled.  
  
'Well I'm going to leave you two lovely ladies for now' he told them. 'I've got some business to take care of, involving your men.' With that last comment he turned and walked out of the room, locking it behind him. Catherine and Sara were left alone.


	6. Involvement

'All hope in the return'  
  
What will happen when some of their own are snatched from them?  
  
Spoilers – anything up to and including season 4

Pairings – G/C, N/S

Rating – PG13 for now, may change to R later on

Disclaimer – anything you recognise, I don't own

Thanks for all the reviews! I apoligise in advance cause this chapter isn't as exciting but it needs to be included!

Chapter six – (Involvement)  
  
'Griss, is Sara back yet?' called down Nick from the top floor of Catherine's house.  
  
'No' answered Grissom, 'how long has she been gone?'  
  
'I make it two hours' said Nick. Grissom appeared at the top of the stairs, 'she said she would only be an hour' he said.  
  
'Traffic's hellish tonight' added a new voice. Captain Jim Brass made his way up the stairs to join the two men. 'Sorry I'm so late, got held up at a homicide at Lake Mead. I had to call in dayshift to cover it.' Nick grinned,  
  
'Bet Ecklie is loving that!'  
  
'On a serious note', said Warrick walking over to them, 'Where the hell is Sara?' The four men stood in silence for a moment until the silence was broken by the ringing of Grissom's cell broke the silence.  
  
'Grissom' he answered. 'What?!...how?...who is this? No, don't hang up!...Just don't hurt them, please...' He stared at the phone in shock as it fell from his hand.  
  
'Gil, what's wrong?' demanded Brass. 'Who was that?' Grissom's face had turned a deathly pale shade, he answered Brass,  
  
'I don't know who but he has Catherine...and Sara.'  
  
'Sara?!' shouted Nick, 'Oh god, what are we gonna do?'  
  
'We have to stay calm' said Warrick logically. 'Did he say why he was doing this?' Grissom nodded,  
  
'He said he wants to make Nick and I pay.' Warrick nodded.  
  
'O.k, so we need to go through all of the old cases that you and Nick have worked on together.'  
  
'We also need to figure out where Sara was abducted' said Brass. 'I'll put out an APB for her vehicle.'  
  
'No need' said Nick, 'Greg just paged me to tell me that Sara's Tahoe is still in the Car park at the lab, she must have been taken there.'  
  
'Well lets head there' said Grissom, We'll see if Greg's got any results from the samples at Cath's as well.' The four men got into their vehicles and set off towards the crime lab, praying that they would find something that would help them find their colleagues. 


End file.
